Certain articles, such as gas turbine components, jet engine components, and internal combustion engine component, are subjected to conditions which erode, mask or destroy marks produced by many common marking techniques, for example, by oxidation of a marked surface. Other common marking techniques, such as stamping, cause undesirable stress risers which can weaken the article being marked. Some common marking techniques result in a surface which is not sufficiently flush for certain applications.